A Future Made
by MJSLSBS
Summary: Minerva convinces Albus not to leave Harry at the Dursley’s and instead she raises him at Hogwarts
1. Prologue

Title: A Future Made  
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Email: Harry Potter  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Minerva convinces Albus not to leave Harry at the Dursley's and instead she raises him at Hogwarts  
Warnings: Mention of character deaths  
Author Notes: Yes I know, there are heaps out there but I love this sort of fic so I decided to do my own version of it  
Challenge: movie prompts on Minerva McGonagall/Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter

Prologue

Minerva was devastated. The rumours were true, just that night her two favourite students Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter had been murdered by You-Know-Who while their son Harry, her god-son had survived.

Albus had collected Harry from the ruins of Godric Hollow's last night and had brought him to Hogwarts to be assessed by Poppy. While she was waiting to see her little lion Minerva had overheard Albus telling Poppy that he was going to leave little Harry with his aunt and uncle in Surrey hence why she was sitting on the wall outside their house in her cat form waiting for Albus to arrive.

Finally she saw Albus appear around the corner of Privet Drive though he didn't have Harry with him. She felt a bit of hope flare inside her at the thought that he was going to make sure that Harry would have a good life with his relatives except that hope was squashed. When she had transformed back into her human form he told her that Hagrid was bring Harry to his knew life.

Once Hagrid had left them she turned to Albus, not caring if anyone heard her and yelled "A LETTER! YOU ARE GOING TO JUST LEAVE HIM HERE WITH A LETTER WITHOUT CHECKING ON WHAT THE DURSLEY'S ARE LIKE? I'VE BEEN HERE ALL DAY AND THEY ARE HORRIBLE. DID YOU FORGET THAT PETUNIA WOULD HIT LILY ALL THE HOLIDAY'S SHE WENT HOME FOR? SHE HATES MAJIC! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE MY LITTLE LION HERE!" while inside she was calling Albus a whole lot of horrible names.

Albus visibly flinched at her tone. He had learnt long ago not to cross Minerva McGonagall when she was angry and at that moment she was furious. "Minerva it won't do us any good while you're mad. I know that your Harry's godmother and want to raise him but it is for the best that Petunia and her husband raise Harry. I know that Lily and Petunia didn't get along well but Harry will be protected here. The blood wards will make sure of that."

Minerva frowned at the mention of blood wards. She knew something was off, something to do with something that Lily had told her years ago, she just couldn't remember what it was. Albus was turning to go when she shouted, "That's it!"

Surprised Albus turned back to her and asked "What is it Minerva? We really should get going."

"The blood wards. They won't work. At the end of Lily's third year she told me she was adopted. She and Petunia aren't related by blood." Albus looked shocked at that and opened his mouth to ask her something but Minerva continued cutting him off. "She doesn't know who her real parents are. According to the Evans the orphanage found her on the doorstep wrapped in a blanket with no note or anything."

Minerva couldn't help but look smug. It was looking like she would get to raise Harry after all. Albus sighed and picked Harry up off the doorstep looking at him like he had no idea what to do. "We might as well go back to Hogwarts until I figure out what to do with Harry. He has to go somewhere safe but just where is safe enough?"

"Hogwarts. Let him stay at there, he'll be safe enough," Minerva was practically pleading with him now.

Albus looked at her and sighed, "I suppose he can stay for awhile and until we can find another…" he trailed off at Minerva's disapproving look. "He can stay," he quickly said changing his mind. he didn't want to get on her bad side after all. On their way to Hogwarts, Minerva had a noticeable bounce to her step. She was giddy with excitement. She could raise Harry like she wanted to, she had always loved him as her own grandchild, Lily had been like a daughter to her, she had always wanted a family and now she had the chance to have one.


	2. Chapter One

Alex Taylor

15:32:24 a12/p12

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue I really appreciated it. Congrats to the people who guessed who Lily's parents are. Is there anyway you want to see that come out? Also is there anything you want to see in the story that I could try and incorporate into it?

Thanks to panther73110 who looked over this chapter as I didn't really like it. Also thanks to Zight for this quote . _"The first word cuts off billions of possible routes for a story to take, and the second sets the story in stone"_

**Chapter One**

Minerva sat at the head table with the four year old Harry sitting on her lap as the beginning of year feast was ending. It had been an eventful couple of years but they had enjoyed every moment of it. The other teachers had been a bit hesitant at first having a child so young inside Hogwarts but they quickly warmed to him apart from Severus who refused to see past his hatred for James. Poppy and Ro immediately took to him becoming his surrogate aunts.

Minerva ran her through Harry's hair absentmindedly. Harry yawned and snuggled closer to her chest making her smile slightly. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you to bed.

"'Kay Auntie Min," he see sleepily. As they turned to get up he turned and said goodnight to his Uncle Albus who promised to play with him tomorrow.

Once they reached their rooms Minerva tucked her little cub into bed and told him a story of four pranksters that Hogwarts had never seen the likes of before or since. Once Minerva was sure Harry was asleep she called up a house-elf to ask if she could occasionally check in on Harry. She then made her way to the Gryffindor common room to check on her new students before her nightly game of chess with Albus.

The first few days of the new school year passed quickly enough. Harry had started helping Minerva in her lessons by handing out things to the students as well as starting his own lessons in reading, writing and maths.

The first years absolutely adored him and he quickly made friends with a few of them. Harry still watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice but sometimes joined them on the field with the training broom Auntie Ro gave him for his birthday to the dismay of Minerva and Albus but to Harry's delight.

Harry crept through the halls of Hogwarts on his way to the kitchens. He had quickly made friends with the house elves there the year before when Uncle Albus had shown them to him. They loved feeding him all sorts of food though he loved white chocolate and raspberry cake. Auntie Min was always complaining about Uncle Albus feeding him so many sweets but he didn't mind.

It was his Auntie Min's birthday and he'd hidden his present in the kitchens as she never went there. Well he hid it there at the suggestion of Auntie Poppy who he ran into a few corridors away from the kitchen.

Harry and Poppy entered the kitchen and were accosted by the house elves offering them all sorts of food. They took a biscuit each and grabbed Harry's present before heading off to their rooms.

When they reached Minerva's rooms Poppy had Harry in her arms but when they entered he jumped out of them and ran to Auntie Min. "Auntie Min! Happy birthday!" He cried while running to her holding the neatly wrapped present in front of him.

Min took him in her arms and placed him on the couch where she sat next to him. "What do we have here sweetheart?" She asked him

"It's your pressie!" He said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well then, I'll just have to open it won't I?" Harry nodded enthusiastically at this. Minerva carefully unwrapped the present to find a red and gold stripped box inside it. She lifted the lid and found a carefully hand-knitted scarf inside it.

"Do you like it Auntie Min? Auntie Pom helped me knit it for you… well she did most of it as I didn't get how to do it. Please tell me you like it…"

He was cut off when his Auntie laughed. "Harry, sweetheart it's the best present ever," she told him causing him to grin at her. Poppy watched the scene and felt her heart melt at how obvious the love between the two of them was.

**AN: **Thanks for reading. Remember to review letting me know if there is anything you want to see in this story.

Also I'm thinking of making someone else Harry's father. Is that going overboard or what? Opinions are greatly appreciated

2

2 


	3. Chapter Two

Alex Taylor

21:37:07 a2/p2

**Chapter Two**

It was the night of her birthday and Minerva was practically bouncing she felt so happy. Harry had been absolutely adorable. He just wanted to please her and that he did without even trying. She couldn't imagine him not living with them at Hogwarts. She had to admit that today had been fun… well, apart from her classes, but that couldn't be helped.

"Jelly beans," Minerva said as she reached Albus's office entry causing the stone gargoyle to jump aside. She shook her head at the password. For the life of her Minerva couldn't understand why he insisted on using sweets for his passwords. He was well on the way to giving Harry his sweet tooth.

As Minerva stepped into Albus's office she realised he wasn't there yet and took the chance to relax. Over the past few years as she'd been spending more and more time with Albus, Minerva realised that she wanted to restart their relationship. They broke it off close to forty years ago after a terrible event that left her wishing that she was dead. They both agreed that it would be best if they didn't see each other for awhile even though they were still friends. The two of them never got around to restarting it and sometimes she wondered if Albus wanted to.

Minerva jumped as someone cleared their throat behind her. Turning around she saw a grinning Albus and she couldn't help but grin back at him. Albus always managed to get her to relax no matter what was happening. She had always appreciated that about him and this time it was no different.

Minerva must have looked confused or something as Albus stepped up to her and pulled her into his chest stroking her hair. "Minnie, what's wrong? I hardly, if ever, see you this distracted," He asked her, the concern obvious in his voice.

"I was just thinking about the past…" she said softly knowing that Albus would understand what she meant.

"Any particular reason why, my dear?"

"I regret everything that followed but I was so heartbroken, I thought at the time that it was the right thing to do but now I'm not so sure." Minerva told him softly hoping that he would understand the implied question.

"Oh, Minnie," Albus sighed leaning his head against the top of hers while pulling her tightly against his chest.

After a bit, Albus lifted her head up and placed a soft kiss upon her lips causing her to melt against him.

At that moment Minerva realised that everything would be alright again between them. No more tension; nothing. "I'd love to continue this, Albus but I should go check on Harry. Maybe tomorrow we could start to think about tracking down who Lily's parents were?" She asked him smiling wistfully.

"Certainly m' dear. That sounds like a wonderful plan," Albus replied cheekily. "I love the two of you no matter what happens, know that love," and with that everything was perfect in Minerva's eyes.

1


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It wasn't until couple of days after Minerva's birthday before Albus and she could

start their research about who Lily's parents were. Truth be told, Minerva was

actually quite nervous for some reason. Deep down she knew that if Lily's family was

still alive that they might want to take Harry away from her and Albus and raise him

themselves.

Albus and her were walking around Muggle London towards the house that Lily grew up in,

hoping that someone would know something that would be able to help track down

her parents. Minerva suddenly crashed into Albus and nearly fell to the ground at the

impact. As Albus reached out and steadied her he said, "Here we are, this is the

house where Lily grew up in. Are you sure you want to go ahead and do this?"

Minerva looked outraged at the thought of not continuing on with her search… she

wanted Harry to have closure when he was older, unlike Albus and her. Glaring at

Albus she said in a slightly annoyed tone "Do you even have to ask that?"

They reached the front door and rang the bell and after a few minutes an

elderly gentleman answered the door. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and we

just want to ask you a quick question if you don't mind."

The man glared at them suspiciously but obviously didn't detect anything wrong with

them as he drawled out "Yes…"

"You see, Minerva and I," Albus said, gesturing to Minerva, "started to raise her God-

child a few years back and have just recently discovered that his mother was

adopted by the Evans who used to live here. We're trying to track down any

information that could help locate her birth parents and were wondering if you might

know anything about it or anyone who might be able to help. We realise that

it's a long shot but we thought we might as well ask."

At once the gentleman relaxed and shook his head "I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I

don't know anything about that or have any idea where to start. I bought the house

just last year after the previous owner had passed away. I'm afraid I don't really

know anyone who lives around here. I do wish you luck though in your search. I

know the pain of loosing a family member; I lost my brother during World War II.

Once again I'm sorry and good luck."

Minerva and Albus looked glum at this news. "That's alright we realised it was a long

shot but thank you for your time anyway." At this they headed back to where they

arrived and Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

As they arrived in Hogsmeade they flooed back to Albus's office from The Three

Broomsticks. Minerva stepped out of the floo and collapsed onto a chair while tears

started to stream down her face. Albus stepped out after her and gently took her into

his arms and started to stroke her hair until she calmed down.

"Min, it will be alright. We'll find out the truth soon. How do I know that? Because I

just realised that there's a spell that will revel someone's family history."

At this Minerva perked up, "Really? I haven't heard of it. What is it?" She said in a

rush that made Albus smile at her eagerness.

"It's Reperio Familia, it means 'find family'. We can do it as soon as you want to."

Minerva jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling him out of his office, "We're doing

it now. I can't stand the thought of Harry not knowing who his family is."

They managed to track Harry down in the Infirmary with Poppy. He was quite happy

helping her apply a bandage to an injured first year. When he saw them he

abandoned his job and ran to them and hugged the two of them tightly. Harry was

bouncing up and down as he told them what he had been up to while they were away.

It turned out Poppy had started to teach him how to play exploding snap but they

had to stop as someone had come in after tripping down the stairs and needed to be

healed. That was when the two of them had arrived.

Minerva smiled gently and took Harry's hand and led them down to her quarters.

"Harry," Minerva said quite seriously, "Albus needs to cast a quick spell on you so we

can find something out. I promise you it won't hurt one tiny bit. Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I trust you Aunt Mina!" He admonished her

in a way only someone so young could.

"Alright then Harry just stand still and this will be over in a few minutes," Albus said

calmly before pointing his wand at Harry and saying "Reperio Familia".

As the three of them stood and watched the family tree appear, they were shocked. Albus and Minerva the most amazed of all for there, above Lily's name, was their names. They were Harry's Grandparents and neither of them could be happier at the

prospect of what it meant.

Looking at the paper Harry said, "Granny? Grandpa?" and launched himself into their

arms. That was when he realised that he wouldn't be abandoned. From then on in

they lived happily together as a true family. Albus and Minerva started up their

relationship again and named Poppy, Harry's godmother. Everyone was happy at the

news apart from Severus who was confused beyond belief as he had started to grow

closer to Harry of the past few months and didn't know how to take the news that

Harry had a true family now.


End file.
